The present invention is generally related to the field of kneeling and more specifically relates to an improved kneeling apparatus that provides a lower kneeling position as well as ergonomically designed knee support. Workers, such as flooring installers, carpet installers and floor cleaners, or any work function which requires workers to work at the proximity of the floor are often required to perform these tasks from a kneeling position, while maintaining balance and the need for mobility. Workers are often required to continually get up and down to retrieve work related tools or supplies to complete tasks, losing valuable work time and increasing the stress and strain on their back and knees.
Some ergonomic knee pads could reduce the pressure on the knee cap but at the same time they are uncomfortable and may cause artherial blockage. Long duration of bending and kneeling also increase fatigue and back pain which directly translates to less worker productivity and work quality.
The present invention directly addresses the above problems. The Knee Protector Dolly is a better device for professional workers who spend time on their knees and provides a means for comfortable, safe and manageable movement.